


Halloween Rescue

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Attempted Rape, Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's in trouble... again. IMPLIED Chloe/Raph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Halloween and written for galorechallenge Challenge 7 prompt Chloe/Raph - protect &amp; smile. I've been wanting to write a Chloe/turtle fanfic for a week or two now, and I've FINALLY did it. I hope you guys like it and if you review I'll be sure to know to write MORE as well.

"Man isn't Halloween the best, or what?" Mikey asked glancing around the street.

"One of the only days of the year that we can come out without having to worry, yeah its definitely the best," Don agreed, smiling as he watched people walk by them without any fear or disgust.

"Plus all the candy, dude!" Mikey shouted, before running towards the next house along with a few other kids.

"Remember to hide the candy when we get home Leo." Raph stated, which caused Don to laugh and Leo to nod in agreement.

"Already have that planned, Raph," Leo said as they watched Mikey sing along with the younger kids Trick or Treat.

A sudden terrifying scream pierced the night, startling all the parents and children. All four turtles stared at each other in worry and anger before running towards where they had heard the scream.

As they turned into the alleyway around the street, they glanced around and spotted a woman struggling with two men. They could already see the woman's shirt was ripped to shreds. Growling, the four brothers moved to stop them from going any further.

"Come on bitch, you know you want it," The man with a knife to her side said as his partner struggled to get her pants off.

"TURTLE POWER!!!" The shout caused the two men to pause in their actions to look behind them and the woman cried out in relief as she realized someone was there to rescue her.

The four turtles split up into pairs and quickly defeated the two men. Leo and Don threw the men into the large green trash bin. Meanwhile Mikey and Raph went over toward the woman.

"You okay, lady?" Raph asked, kneeling beside the woman. Mikey kneeled as well to check if she was alright or not.

"Yeah, thanks… " Chloe glanced up at her rescuers and smiled gratefully. She glanced down at her ruined shirt and scowled as she realized that not only had the two men ruined her shirt, but also ended up cutting her several times as well. With her panic of them raping her she hadn't noticed the stinging or the blood, but not that she was no longer in danger pain from the cuts grabbed her attention. "Damn it…"

"Mikey? Go get the van and get a blanket for her." Raph ordered and Mikey nodded and quickly ran to go and get the van. Leo and Don joined Raph next to the woman.

"We have a first aid kit in the van," Leo explained and Chloe nodded appreciatively. She wrapped her arms around herself as gently as possible so she wouldn't cause more pain for herself. "Don? Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah and they said they were coming… I'll wait at the end of the alleyway for them." Don stated before leaving the two oldest turtles.

Chloe glanced back up at her rescuers and finally realized that they didn't look like people in costumes – they did, but they didn't either – they were too comfortable walking in their costumes. Either they've been rescuing people a lot longer then tonight in them or they weren't costumes at all. After living in Smallville the last nine years of her life, she was guessing on the latter.

"So what do you guys call yourselves?" Chloe asked, her inner reporter's curiosity voicing itself. Leo and Raph glanced at each other before glancing back to her.

"The Ninja Turtles, I'm Leo, and this is Raph," Leo stated and Chloe smiled.

"Nice name… been saving damsels long?" Raph let out a small laugh, he could tell he would like this girl. She had spunk – the other 'damsels' they'd rescued (besides April) had screamed and ran away from them as well – but this girl was as a lot more calmer and collected now that the new men that were attacking her were taken care of.

"Yeah, a couple years now." Leo stated rolling his eyes at Raph.

"That's cool, I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way." Chloe stated, watching the two. She wanted to ask if they were aliens or meteor infected or metahuman, but she didn't want to seem rude. They did save her life. A van sped in the alleyway at that moment and Chloe's eyes widened as she stared at it. They definitely were a superhero team… a van designed to look like a turtle? Wasn't something normal people did. Mikey jumped out of the van with a blanket and a first aid kit. "Thanks guys,"

"Your welcome Chloe," Leo stated as he started administrating the first aid kit on her cuts and Mikey wrapped the blanket around her. Chloe smiled gratefully at them.


End file.
